


Estel

by MaironsMaid



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doom, Elves, Epic Poetry, Fire, Hope, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Happy, Poetry, Silmarils, Spoilers for The Silmarillion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironsMaid/pseuds/MaironsMaid
Summary: This is a poem about the Life of Maitimo.It's not happy and has a lot's of Doom.





	Estel

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write a poem about Maedhros beginning with the Darkening and ending with his death.  
> Halfway through I realized how much stuff happens in the Silmarillion and I was like: Bruh I can't continue being this specific or I'll end up with ..idk ..10 pages of poem.  
> So this is the edited version.  
> English isn't my first language so please ignore any minor errors and tell me if I made some really bad mistake or used a word that really doesn't make sense.  
> Enjoy :D

The darkness was falling  
Like the corpse of our King.  
The light was shining  
In gems stolen away.  
Don't lose hope

The words were binding  
In the Oath sworn to Him.  
The guilt was dripping  
Like the blood of our kin.  
Don't lose hope

The sentence was dooming  
by messengers of sea.  
The ships were burning  
As a broken promise.  
Don't lose hope

The fight was waiting  
And took the fiery soul.  
The enemy was looming  
Like the crown of my head.  
Don't lose hope

The light was faiding  
In the lair of the foe.  
The whips were scourging  
On the flesh of my back.  
Don't lose hope...

The wrist was straining  
As it held my life.  
The songs were soothing  
From the known voice below.  
Don't lose hope

The blade was cutting  
As shackles fell from me.  
The eagle was soaring  
To bring us safe back home.  
Don't lose hope.

The years were fleeting  
In my stronghold far north.  
The tears were falling  
Countless like our foes.  
Don't lose hope

The wars were raging  
like the fire coming after.  
The banners were burning  
Like the oath we once swore.  
Don't lose hope

The trees stood looming  
As did their King and Queen.  
The Silmaril shining  
So bright in bloody gold.  
Don't lose hope

The elves were fleeing  
As did my brothers souls.  
The queen was fading  
Like the jewel once more.  
'Don't lose hope'

The enemy was fighting  
With our kinsmen, now dead.  
The lords were falling  
Like their kingdoms now lost.  
Don't lose hope

The Silmarills were calling  
And so we headed south.  
The sword were clashing  
Like the waves on the cliff.  
Don't lose hope

The princess was fleeing  
Like hunted prey so fast.  
The twins were crying  
Alone like you and I.  
Don't lose hope

The star was rising  
In the doom lit sky high.  
The hope was growing  
As fast as our small wards.  
Don't lose hope

The sky was burning  
Like our enemies troops.  
The Valar were fighting  
In mighty rage they came.  
Don't lose hope !

 

The world was shaking  
Like the Foe in his chains.  
The Silmarils shining  
In the crown of iron.  
Don't lose hope.

My hand was clutching  
The bright burning stone.  
The holy light mocking  
As it burned to my bones.

 

The Oath laughing  
In my head full of pain.  
The fire enticing  
As I embrace my fate.

All Hope is lost.


End file.
